The daugther of the Lestranges
by psyco holiday
Summary: The Lestranges had a daugther and no one knew about it
1. The Unknown Daugther

CHAPTER 1

Evelyn Lestrange was a witch who was studying in the Hogwarts Wizarding School, she was in 3rd. grade but she looked older. He lived with his uncles (they were muggles) because their parents were Death Eaters and they were in jail. She was in Ravenclaw and she didn't have a lot of friends.

She didn't was as her parents, she hated Voldemort because he killed her best's friend aunt, madam Bones, she was really angry with Voldemort, but she couldn't say that or their parents would punish her.

She was looking at TV when someone shouted at her –'hurry up or you will miss the train! It's 10:30!'- She didn't want to loose the train so she went to her uncle's car and waited to be in there… (King's Cross) when she was in there she said goodbye to her uncle and ran to the 9 ¾ station. There was it, as ever, the Hogwarts express. She went up and saw a lot of people but, as always, all of them ignored her.

She went on to a compartment and she saw a new professor, she supposed that he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, the old one resulted to be a Death Eater, the one who killed Dumbledore (that was why she hated Voldemort too), that's why Hogwarts was going to be closed, but luckily, after all, it was re-opened.

She arrived to Hogwarts and she went to the Great Hall, in the chair of Dumbledore was sitting Professor McGonagall and there was two new professors, Professor Vick, she was the new Transfiguration professor, and Professor Tankspire and he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

When she was at her Common Room she started to try making new friends because Susan Bones, her best and only friend had gone of Hogwarts, so she went to a group of friends and she tried to talk them. 'Hi! I'm Evelyn, who are you?' said Evelyn with a little of shy. 'Hi! I'm Romilda Vane,' Said a girl with black hair, and they kept talking like 1 hour.

Then she went to Herbology class and she knew another girl, Jacqueline Rowen from Slitheryn.

When she went to bed that night she was very happy, she had two new friends, Romilda and Jacqueline.

That night she dreamed something horrible

--DREAM—

Harry Potter and Evelyn were in the Great Hall talking about random things but then someone knocked the door, someone came in and a shot of green light was going into Harry's direction and it hit Harry. Evelyn screamed and the person that was in the door saw her…


	2. FIGHT AND RUN

**Well we were on a dream (sorry natosh is like yours lol) and I forgot to tell you there will be an Spanish version too, if u know Spanish better read it in Spanish ;)**

CHAPTER 2

The person who saw her was a very tall Death Eater, she tried to ran out of the Great Hall but then another Death Eater was blocking her way… so then the doors opened again and Lord Voldemort entered in there… she was very frightened and she pulled out her wand pointed to Voldemort and shouted 'DESMAIUS!' and a red light was shot to Voldemort, who Disappeared and then Appeared behind Evelyn and shouted ' Avada Kedavra!...

And Evelyn woke up, she was shivering… it was 6 o'clock on the morning she went to the Great Hall and found Harry Potter sitting alone on a chair… she went to the place where Harry was sitting and tried to talk him…

'Hi!'

'Uhm?... Who are you?'

'I'm Evelyn Lestrange'

'Lestrange? … aren't you daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange?'

'Yes I am but I hate my parents because they are Death Eaters, I hate Voldemort too'

Harry got surprised, the only people that said the name of Voldemort was in the Order of Phoenix, he and Hermione…

' So you don't want to become a Death Eater as your parents?'

'I would die before do that'

'I suppose we can do a good relationship…'

'Yes I think so'

And then Harry started to talk Evelyn just like in her dreams… and then the door opened… a shot of green light was in direction to Harry but it missed and hit a chair.

Harry ran and a shot of red light was thrown from Harry's wand. The big Death Eater fell down and Harry ran past leaving Evelyn alone… then someone entered to the Great Hall… knowing her destiny Evelyn ran past and a shot of green light missed by inches… so she kept running and raised her wand pointing Voldemort and she said 'Petrificus Totalus' and missed, so she ran in opposite direction and topped with a female Death Eater…

'Mother?'

'You can't call me mother you aren't my daughter, you must become a Death Eater'

'NEVER!' shouted Evelyn

'So you must die'

And Voldemort raised his wand but a shot of red light hit Bellatrix so Evelyn had her opportunity… she ran away and got hidden in the first place she saw.

So then Harry appeared and helped her to get out of the place she had hidden and said her that Hogwarts was in danger that it would be better to leave.

Ten minutes later they were leaving Hogwarts in company of Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione, a boy who was supposed to be named Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood. They were supposed to go and search the 4, maybe 3 Horcuxes and destroy them. 'An Horcux is an object which have a part of the soul of someone, in this case part of Voldemort. So then they started their trip going to nowhere, because they didn't knew where the Horcuxes were placed. They had to investigate about someone… 'R.A.B' but they didn't know anything about that.

Harry explained to the DA (that's how they supposed to be named) that they were going to look out for a goblet and an S, the marks of Ravenclaw and Slitheryn. And they must search for other unknown Horcuxes, but Harry suspected that the others were Nagini, (Voldemort's snake), and Voldemort himself. So they started the search, considering that R.A.B may have destroyed one Horcux, so they started to search at the goblet.

They searched for people who had known Tom Marvolo Riddle and tried to extract some memories. They got a very interesting memory:

.:MeMoRy:.

Voldemort was talking with a very beautiful woman, her name was Gialmina Synth she was pregnant.

V: I can't make you abort, but I don't want to have a son with a descendant of Hufflepuff (or something like that lol). You must get another man quickly, and you mustn't say anything about me, you don't know me.

G: But… Tom… is our son! You can't leave me like this!

V: Oh yes I can!

G: (crying) your son! You can't leave him!

V: I don't want to have a son, but I neither want to kill him

G: OK! Get another life, I don't know you! You are a bad father you will live with that for the rest of your life!

V: hum… ok I will take care of my son for two little years, NO MORE!

G: Then I will take care of him until he's 17

V: Well I have nothing to say… is the best we can do

MEMORY FINISHED

**Well chapter 3 is coming but not until I have some reviews ;)**


	3. HORCUXES ELIMINATION

**Hey man im here again, this is another chapter hope u like it LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

CHAPTER 3

After looking at the memory they started to look after that woman who was in the memory of that elf (They extracted the memory from an elf). So they interrogated the elf and he told them where she was located… so they managed to Appear with Harry and Hermione's help at that place and what they saw it didn't like them so much, there was a woman, the one of the memory, and there was a teenager, well he had 20 years old, he was almost like Tom Riddle but he had the eyes like his mother.

His Name was Tom, as his father, he was a very powerful magician and he maybe was an Horcux. And he recognized Harry Potter; he hated him, because him, his father almost died. So he tried to Jinx Harry but Harry shouted 'PROTEGO' and the jinx got back to him. And then someone tried to jinx him again but Harry stopped them, he wanted to finish the Horcux himself, he knew Tom was an Horcux… he didn't know why, but he knew that Tom was an Horcux.

He didn't know how to finish him, he couldn't make the Avada Kedavra, it was illegal. So he shouted 'INARCERO' and a couple of ropes got around Tom. He must try to do something to extract memories from Tom, so he remembered the jinx that Snape used with him in the Oclumancy classes so he shouted 'Legeremens!' and he started to look at some memories that wasn't of him: A little boy and Voldemort saying ' my little Horcux…' and other things that doesn't care in this history.

So he was an Horcux, Harry had to destroy him! What a problem, he couldn't kill anyone. So Evelyn toke Tom's wand and pointing Tom she shouted 'SECTUMSEMPRA!' and Tom's neck was slashed like with an invisible sword.

Tom couldn't breath, his neck has been cut and he was going to die.

Hedied 30 secs. After Harry couldn't believe it, Evelyn killed someone but no one would notice of that.

5 Horcuxes, 2 maybe 1 to go.

So they started to look after someone… R.A.B they couldn't know something about him, it was very random that R.A.B sign, so they started to look anywhere about someone or something with R.A.B

They found something interesting, someone with RAB initials had been in Azkaban because he destroyed something that had some relation with Salazar Slitheryn and someone accused him because it was a very expensive treasure that someone called Tom Riddle was selling. THAT WAS IT! THE HORCUX! So there was only one Horcux to go…

They must look after Voldemort's location, so they started to look after some Death Eaters and they found one; McNair, so they started to interrogate him, but he didn't talk and they couldn't penetrate into his mind, so they started to elaborate Veritaserum so after one month of hard job they obligated McNair to drink it.

He told them that Voldemort was located in Hogwarts since the Death Eaters attack. So they managed to Appear in Hogsmeade and they ran into Hogwarts

As they were running into Hogwarts they tried to enter but they couldn't do nothing, there was very much charms in the walls that they couldn't enter, so they decided to get back to Hogsmeade and manage to get some brooms and get flying. Madame Rosmerta only had 2 brooms so then they used them but there were 7 people so they decided to do something, Harry and another person were flying to Hogwarts and Harry came back with the broom and then went to Hogwarts again with another person, they repeated the operation 6 times.

When they were in they managed to go to the door… but there was someone waiting them in the door

**Ah! And for the people that doesn't know what's an Horcux read it in Harry potter and the Half-blood prince and if u are very lazy to read it better read the next paragraph**

**An Horcux is a way to separate ur soul into two parts, and put the other part in an object or something else but u can make an Horcux if you kill someone, and Voldemort, has made something impressive, he has made 7 Horcuxes, and Dumbledore has destroyed 3 **


	4. THE FINAL BATTLE

**We were on Harry finds someone in Hogwarts entrance**

It was Severus Snape, making sure that no one get into the castle, but they surprised him and petrified him with some little jinx. They get into Hogwarts but someone stopped them; Cho Chang ran to the front of the group and then she raised her wand and pointed it to Harry.

C: 'Sorry Harry but the Dark Lord will be very happy with me if I kill you'

H: 'Cho? You can't be a Death Eater!'

C: 'Who says that?'

H: 'I do, because I know you haven't forgotten Cedric'

C: 'Well, you see… the Dark Lord gave me permission of having my revenge, I killed Wormtail'

H: 'WHAT?'

C: 'That was the condition if I wanted to join the Death Eaters, so I have taken my revenge'

H: 'Now you're a killer, you know that your Lord is now mortal, so why didn't you stop us?

C: 'Because I knew I could after, and the moment is NOW!'

Cho shouted 'Avada Kedavra' but she missed Harry, the jet of green light hit Ginny Weasley… Ginny only fell down and didn't move.

Harry was frightened, Ginny was dead, and someone who Harry trusted in had killed her. The anger was uncontrollable, Harry raised his wand and pointed directly to Cho Chang, but a voice stopped him.

V: 'What did you do stupid bitch? Didn't I tell you that Ginny Weasley was going to be tortured by me for making Potter join me?

It was Voldemort.

Cho was crying, she got on her knees and said

C: 'Sorry my Lord, I wanted to kill Harry Potter, but I missed, please forgive me'

V: You have ruined my plans, I have nothing to say you, this is more than I expected.

Then Voldemort raised his wand and said fiercely 'Avada Kedavra'

There was a jet of green light and Cho was dead.

V: OK, Potter, you know your destiny, you have to fight me to the death and now there is not Dumbledore for protecting you. Muahahahaha.

H: You're going to be punished for this, for Cedric, for Sirius, for Dumbledore, for Ginny, and of course, for my parents.

V: I see you have been practicing to closing your mind.

Then a jet of red light was shot by Harry's wand, but Voldemort only said almost laughing 'Protego'

V: You will have to do something more that that to finish me, but first let's see if you can defeat Nagini, if you win, you will have a chance to fight me.

Then a big snake entered to the room, Harry only could hear Voldemort talking in parseltongue '_Kill him'_

Nagini got close to Harry but Harry was ready, he raised his wand and shouted 'Sectumsempra' and like with an invisible sword, Nagini's body got slashed.

But it was still alive, Harry didn't expect it, but Nagini opened its mouth and attacked Harry.

Then Harry remembered something.

Memory

He was in class with someone that he thought that he was Alastor Moody.

He said:- Well, unforgivable curses, there are three, and the use of one of them in humans is punished with all the life on Azkaban.

Memory finished.

That was it, he could kill Nagini without being punished. He would have to do it, it was the fastest way…

But suddenly he changed his mind…

He shouted 'Imperio'

He felt like he had the control of Nagini so he said… 'kill Voldemort' 'kill Voldemort'

Then Nagini turned around and went onto Voldemort and opened its mouth.

Voldemort scream of pain could have been heard kilometers around. But now, Harry had to kill Nagini if he wanted Voldemort to be mortal. So he shouted 'AVADA KEDAVRA'

A jet of green light was shot into Nagini's direction…

Now Voldemort was mortal, but Nagini's bite was also killing Harry, he couldn't do anything, he only waited to die, but he had to wait, he had to see Voldemort die.

It was very painful, but Harry ignored it, then, Voldemort only said with a very quiet voice 'Damn you Potter!' and he fell down into the floor.

Harry only wanted to secure the job, he was going to die, and he wouldn't have to be the rest of his life in Azkaban. He raised his wand and said ' Avada Kedavra' and a jet of green light went into Voldemort's direction and hit him. That was it, Voldemort was dead. Harry only said ' Its done' and he fell down. He was dead.

..;:)…(:;..

Evelyn didn't know what to do, there was four people dead and a snake also.

She only did the only thing that had any sense in that moment; run.

..:)Five Days Later(:..

Everyone was crying, some people for Ginny, others for Cho Chang, others for Harry Potter, but no one was happy about the most important thing, Voldemort had gone, it was a very good new, but everyone was sad about Ginny, Cho and Harry.

Evelyn was crying in front of Harry's grave, it was a double funeral, Ginny's and Harry's. It was very sad.

Someone toke his shoulder, it was Ron Weasley… she didn't say nothing, she only looked at him. Then Ron grabbed her hands and kissed her in the lips.

It was a very cute gift and she only limited to respond every thing that Ron make, hugs, kisses…

**Well you can imagine what's next, Ron and Evelyn happy forever (loool), Harry dead and Voldemort gone, I suppose the magic world will be happy again and forever.**

**_THE END_**


End file.
